Serpentine
by cece1090
Summary: Born into a life of slavery and filth, Hermione Granger takes it upon herself to never feel weakness again. Given the opportunity to save the Dark Lord from certain death, she takes it becoming one of the most powerful witches of all time. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well I obviously don't own any of the characters or anything relating to Harry Potter, because if I did I wouldn't be broke having to make my own coffee instead of going to Starbucks!

A scream rang and reverberated through the tiny walls of a rundown shack. A young mother, back down, knees apart, and panting heavily, gave her final push as a bloodied child lay screaming on the rotted, wooden floor. The young woman's breath staggered as her once pounding energy faded from her body. She fell backwards and crawled slowly to where the child lay screaming. She wished she had the strength to pick her up, knowing though her body would not allow her. She was broken, broken and alone with a newborn child that could not even be comforted by its dying mother. She gently caressed the child's face and shushed it tenderly to provide any kind of comfort she could give her. The little girl soon enough quit crying and fell asleep as the mother brought her as close to her body to give her child heat. Weeping silently, the mother cut the umbilical cord with a small knife she had brought with her and decided it was time to name her. She thought for a moment and decided on a name, a glorious name that would one day be heard and respected. Not a name like hers, a name that was ridiculed, belittled, beaten down, and proved that she would be nothing in this lifetime. No, her child's name was going to be different, and it would take her places, places that she herself could not even dream of. She carefully etched the name into the wooden floor, struggling with each letter as she could not move much of her body. When she finally finished she looked down on her sleeping baby and smiled, knife clanging to the floor, breathing her last breath, she finally let herself go.

Darias Granger walked slowly from Malfoy Manner in search of Christine. He shivered slightly taking in all the cold the winter could engulf him with, realizing that he wasn't wearing the appropriate attire for such harsh weather. His boots had holes in them causing the snow to melt inside the soles chilling his feet and the coat he was wearing really couldn't be called a coat at all, it was more like a cheap, rundown jacket tattered and torn that should had been tossed ages ago. But Darias loved his coat; it was the only thing that reminded him of home. It had belonged to his now dead father that he loved dearly and desperately wished that he could still hear his voice. He walked over a couple of acres asking people on the way if they had seen Christine, but all gave the same answer, no. He was starting to get worried now, knowing just how cold this weather was and how dangerous it was for a young pregnant girl to be walking around in it. As soon as the thought flitted across his mind _young pregnant girl_, he immediately became angry all over again.

_That lowlife son of a bitch! How dare he even touch her! She's only a child. _He thought aggressively. The memory of Christine's first arrival came dancing across his mind. He knew even then, that there was going to be trouble.

_Why can't these Malfoys' ever just keep to themselves? Why is it they have to ruin everyone else's lives as well? _He continued to think. As he walked across more snow and acres he remembered every detail the day Christine Harpersherry waltzed through the door.

_Malfoy Manner was always busy, bustling around cynically with servants and slaves trying to finish the day's work before the light of sunset, and today was no different. Darias, the cook of the Manner, was down on all fours cleaning mercilessly the kitchen floor scrubbing the stone to no end. The day had gone by quickly and he still had to clean out the ovens and finish the dishes in the marble sink. He had no idea whether he would finish it all in the next twenty minutes or so but desperately hoped he would. The Malfoys' were strict masters and anything done incorrectly, or not done satisfactorily, were held to punishment. Punishment often consisted of anything between caning and to death. Caning was what every servant wanted as punishment, because the alternative was quite scary. A servant who received the other was taken to the 'Shack' and never returned. No one quite knew what when on down there but whatever it was, it had to be awful. The screaming was inevitably heard along with the pleading. Most people actually get the caning, partly because slaves are expensive and not to be wasted at a whim. _

"_On all fours again I see?" a mocking voice said smoothly interrupting Darias' thoughts. "Well, I guess it is the perfect position for you kind of people. You're nothing but filthy dogs that deserved to be treated as such." The voice continued and Darias slowly lifted his head and came to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy, the son of his official master. _

_Lucius Malfoy was the most disgusting, selfish, lowlife prat he had ever known. He was tall with white blonde hair, a good physique and an awful smirk that a 15 year old could own. His parents, Marcus and Lacrissa, doted upon him to no end. He was spoiled and thought he was the closest thing to God there was. He never forgot the time when he purposely tracked mud into the main hall two minutes before sunset and poor Cassidy took a major beating for it. Marcus tied her hands up to a tree limb and let her hang loose with nothing but a skirt and a cloth to cover her chest. She was humiliated as he made every servant he owned watch her tied up nearly naked hanging pitifully from a tree as he caned her. Every scream she gave gained her a harder strike which happened to be a lot considering he gave her 30 hits. By the time he was finished, her back was so raw, opened and bleeding, that it wasn't even recognizable. Of course he didn't just gently cut her down either; he left her there all night and cut her loose in the morning. I watched as her body fell to the ground with a thump. "Piece of useless scum" he said as he gave her a hard kick to the gut and left her there on the ground still bleeding out. Needless to say, her back was completely disfigured and she was never the same after the whole ordeal. Actually, I never heard her speak a word after the "incident" as we now recall the event. Normally he gave 15 hits, but for some reason he was compelled to become the devil that night. And Darias always thought he was the devil, until HE showed up. Apparently HE was the Malfoys' master and he was incredible handsome. He was tall, dark curly hair, and blue eyes. But, there was something in those eyes of him that made him intimidating to look at. By the next morning Darias came into the realization of something. HE was the devil in the flesh. HE who had a name that still gave Darias shivers as it rolled off his tongue, Voldemort. _

"_What do you need Master Lucius?" Darias said as humbly as he could. Provoking young Lucius was a one way ticket to provoking Marcus and that was something he defenitely didn't want to do at the moment._

_Lucius snickered at Darias' question and eyed him with obvious disgust. _

"_You're needed in the main room; father has ordered every employee in there for the night." He finished with a smirk as he eyed the remaining unwashed dishes in the sink. _

"_Pity, and to think you might've been done on time." Lucius said with a chuckle as he darkly walked out of the kitchen._

_Darias' heart sank; he knew that he didn't finish on time and Lucius being who he is would make no hesitation on reporting him. He slowly picked up the dirtied rag and bowl and put them in the sink, washed his hands off, dried them on the towel beside the sink and quickly made his way to the main room._

_**What could he possibly want with all of us in there? The only time we're ever called all together is when someone is being punished and he always does those things outside, never in the main house. **__He thought to himself while he quickly walked down the cold, dark hallways of Malfoy Manner. He reached the wooden, double doors and quietly opened them and saw the rest of the servants already in there. They were nervously walking around and it was quite obvious they had no clue as to why there were there either. He walked over to his friend Lacy to see if she had any idea as to why they were called in there._

"_Hello Lacy." He spoke gently and quietly as he touched her arm. She turned around and smiled warmly back at him. _

"_Hello to you." She said just quietly._

"_I know you probably have no idea as to why we're in here, but I was wondering if you had any information at all." He asked looking into her brown eyes._

"_No Darias, I really have no idea, but some say it's because Brooklyn and Richard were caught doing inappropriate behavior this morning. Oh, I hope that's not it. But if it is, I really hope he's not too hard on them." She finished with a sigh. Her voiced quivered obviously due to the fact she was nervous about the whole ordeal. _

"_Here he comes, I can hear him." She said eyes now filled with terror. _

_Everyone in the room filled out into their lines after hearing his footsteps coming closer and the buzzing died down to nothing. Suddenly the doors flew open and a very angry Marcus came barging in. Darias noticed Lacy flinched at the sound so he quickly gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Marcus stopped in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back starring straight into the eyes of his very frightened servants._

"_It has come to my attention that one of you did not finish your work today." He said coldly staring straight into the eyes of Darias. By now, his heart was pumping faster. He knew the penalty for such actions and knew they never came out well. But the words that came out of master's mouth next nearly caused him to have a heart attack._

"_As punishment, you will not receive tonight's or tomorrow morning's meals. Understood?" He finished harshly still locking eyes with Darias. Darias nodded his head firmly to show understanding still completely confused by his master's actions and words. _

"_Now, onto the real reason I have brought you here. You have a new addition to your work stations. Christine Harperysherry, will be joining you tonight. She is quite young so she must be taught the rules and regulations of her status in this Manner. It will be your responsibility to show her the ropes. If she is punished tomorrow, it will be on all of your hands." He finished sharply while eyeing every single person in the room. "Christine, will you come in here please?" He said as he slightly turned his head towards open, wooden door. _

_A little girl around the age of ten smiled brightly and timidly as she slowly made her way towards Marcus._

"_Everyone, this is Christine. She is ten years old and I expect someone to take the opportunity to train her. If she is not trained sufficiently by morning, she will be punished by 3 hits of caning. I trust you will do your best." He said with a final nod and started for the door. _

_Christine looked completely scared now, knowing that she was alone and since no one was coming up to her, she didn't get any better. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to sob and Darias couldn't contain himself much longer. He quickly ran up to her and squatted down so he would be eye level with her and put his hand on her cheek._

"_Shh, don't cry sweetie. You're going to do just fine here. Don't worry, Old Darias will show you what to do." He said quietly and soon the tears started to stop and the young girl gave him a hug. _

_He took her hand and led her out of the room to the kitchen to show her her new chores but not before he noticed Lucius first. Lucius was gazing at the girl with a wicked smile on his face and a fire in his eyes. Darias knew that look, he was familiar with that look and knew even before the girl would hit proper age that she could never caught alone. With a new found anger, he quickly glared at Lucius and stalked quickly out the door with little Christine. _

Darias never thought life could have gotten any better, but found that he was given a second chance the moment little Christine walked into his life. Suddenly he had something worth living for again. It wasn't much, but that little girl changed his world. She reminded him so much of his child that he was forced to watch die of emphazema along with his wife. He knew though, that this was an awful place to grow up a child in. She did grow though, and beautifully. She had long brown waves and chocolate brown eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, but unfortunately that beauty gave her hell in return. Darias never forgot about the way Lucius looked at her the night of her arrival and decided that he was to protect her from him with every ounce of his being.

But something that particular night went wrong. Christine had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday and went outside to get something. It was the cold of winter and very late when she returned. Darias shuttered as he remembered what he saw when she returned.

_The night was long and Darias didn't sleep well, partly due to the fact that Christine still hadn't returned. He knew she had a secret place and some nights would stay out there for hours on end. He knew he shouldn't worry._

_**Get a hold of yourself, she's probably out gazing at the stars or something. She'll come back, she always comes back. **__He thought as he reprimanded himself for being too over protective. The problem was though, that night he was right on target with his gut feeling. Something was wrong and while he knew it, he chose to ignore it. _

_The wind blew across the trees howling like a ghost and hours had gone bye and still no Christine. He knew then that something was wrong and he flew out of bed and put on his old boots and weathered coat. He quickly lit his lantern and at that exact moment, the door slowly opened and figure stood in the door way. _

"_Christine! Where on heaven's earth have you been!" He said harshly reprimanding her for her adolescent behavior. "Do you know how worried sick I've been waiting for you?" He finished coldly. _

_But the figure did not move and stayed eerily silent._

"_Christine?" He asked softly and still no reply. He slowly raised his lantern to the figure's face and what he saw shocked him._

_There was a very pale, white Christine standing in front of him. Her clothes were torn and a very faint trace of a black smear going across her cheek shone in the light. Her eyes were distant, Christine was here, but she wasn't really here. She slowly made her way inside the doorway and walked straight to her bed and started taking the sheets off. Her vigor and distant eyes and torn clothes were scaring Darias._

"_Christine, sweetie. What happened?" he asked in a soft voice clearly upset by her appearance and demeanor. _

"_I have to wash the sheets, Papa. They're unclean, filthy and worn." She spoke in a melancholy way face masked in nothingness. _

_She was really scaring him now. It was obvious something had happened to her and she wasn't coping well. Darias moved ever so slowly towards his daughter and gently touched her shoulder._

"_Christi-"_

"_Don't touch me!" She screamed as she fled from him running straight towards the door. Unknowingly to her he had already locked it after she returned. She was now banging on the door and screaming._

"_Christine- Sweetie! It's okay! It's just-"_

"_Oh god! Someone let me out of here! Help me before this madman kills me!" screaming louder than before still beating on the door._

_Darias sprinted towards his daughter and grabbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down, only realizing he was making matters worse._

"_I said don't touch me you bastard!" she screamed at him as he turned her around. She started to beat mercilessly on his chest screaming and thrashing while he engulfed her in a hug, holding her tightly to his chest._

"_I won't ever let you touch me again." She whispered in a broken, sobbing voice. _

_He finally realized she was not talking to him, and he needed to let her go. He dropped his arms and she collapsed to floor and crawled to the farthest corner and held her knees to her chest and started rocking herself back-and-forth…back-and-forth. He stared at her dumbfounded and suddenly heard a noise coming outside his window. He started for the window and held the lantern up, and standing there, facing the window with a wicked smile spread across his face, was none other than the infamous Lucius Malfoy. _

_That was the first time Darias Granger ever wanted to kill a man. _

_Literally. _

As Darias walked across more acres of snow, he came into a viewing a small shack in the distance.

_I wonder if she's in there. _He thought to himself as he walked towards it.

The shack was so small it looked almost as a huge dog house. The door was creaked slightly open and he heard a faint cry in there. He sprinted for the door and flung it open. And there before his grey, weathered eyes was the saddest scene he had seen in a long time. There was his beloved Christine lying on the floor, dead, with a crying baby in her arms. He quickly walked over and took his old coat off and wrapped the baby up in it and then turned Christine over. She was dead.

Suddenly a great sadness took over Darias, a sadness he believed he would never have to relive again. His daughter was dead. Dead because of a selfish pig who took something that wasn't his in the first place.

_This is all Lucius' doing. I'll kill the bastard!" _he thought darkly but was quickly brought out of his murderous rage as he heard crying in his arms.

_No, this child deserves better than that. _He finally reasoned with himself. _Christine deserves a better father than that. _He thought as he looked at the child before him.

He took one last glance at his dead daughter but noticed something etched on the floor boards.

Adonia Malfoy

_So that's what she named her, Adonia Malfoy. A perfect name for a beautiful daughter. _He thought proudly to himself.

But then something else crossed his mind. _Lucius will never accept this child as his own. Why then should she have to bear his name. Granger, that should be her last name. Owning the name of a man who actually will love her. _

But Adonia Granger didn't fit right. Adonia was a name used for wealthy families who had power, and true technically she is directly related to their bloodline; but knowing that she would never be accepted as a Malfoy he settled on the name Hermione.

_Perfect. A good English name. Hermione Granger. _He thought happily to himself.

Despite his daughter's will, he decided that Hermione should never know her background, fearing that it would cause Lucius to lash out harshly to her in the future. He just wanted the Malfoys' to let her and him be.

So, he walked out of the shack grudgingly leaving his daughter behind but going in a new direction now with a new daughter. Perhaps he could love her as much as he loved Christine. He walked his way towards Malfoy Manner to confront Lucius about his new daughter.

Lucius nor his parents knew of Christine's pregnancy since she normally kept to herself. Marcus eventually learned of his son's behavior and told him to stay away from the girl, that she was a servant of the house- not his personal prostitute. Lucius reluctantly obeyed his father and did stay away and Christine stayed out of view most of the time.

Darias reached the Malfoy Manner and knew that Lucius was in the library alone. His wife was in the hospital giving birth to his new son, Draco. He was not going to be happy about this.

Lucius sat in the library, pen in hand, pondering on how to fix this problem he gained upon himself. He knew that if his parents ever learned about all this they would kill the child immediately, but Lucius didn't want that. He had no problem killing muggles and slaves, but this was something different. This unfortunately was half of him and he just couldn't bring himself to do the deed.

_Granger filth, he can handle her. He already said she would take after his name anyhow. Good, he'll deal with all this. She will never know that she was born into some place in the world. _He thought with a smirk.

His plan was perfect, except for one thing: Lucius was still very young. He didn't understand that having a child would mean the possibility of her gaining magic. She was a Malfoy by birthright and therefore entitled to magic if fate decided to give it to her.

The problem was: Fate did.

So everyone! What did you think? Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or I would be typing this story in France on vacation.

"Now class, I know tomorrow you will be leaving for your summer break but please try to keep up on your charms homework. You will begin a more advance class next year and the review will only be brief and very short, so everyone of you must need to know this class's material prior to that class." Filias Flitwick stated very loudly trying to get everyone's attention.

It was the last day of classes for everyone at Hogwarts and every student was nearly dying of anticipation to start their summer break, well everyone except a girl sitting at the front of class with brown curly hair and brown eyes. For Hermione Granger the end of school meant the start of hell all over again. She signed a little and kept her eyes downcast.

_Why is it that I am the one to live like this? It could have been anyone out there, but no, it had to be me. _Hermione thought to herself as she gazed out the window. Life is hard and no one knew that better than her. Suddenly her head jerked to the touch of some hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Mione, are you alright? Looking a little bit pale there." Said Ron sweetly with concern washed on his face.

Ron Weasly was her dearest and best friend, well aside from Harry of course. He was always looking out for her, especially when Draco decided to enforce his bullying friends on her. She realized how much of a good person he was ever since first year when he willingly put himself down so Harry could retrieve the stone. She had never seen anyone take so much interest and care in her and Harry than Ron. In her world, it was every man for himself and even her father Darias sometimes put himself above her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking that's all." She responded softly and gave him a smile in return.

Ron's face seemed to relax a bit and he smiled back at her.

_He seems to buy it. As long as I act like I'm alright, everything will be fine. _Hermione thought as he smiled at her.

"Well, good. Just checking on you that's all. You seem to have been a little off these past couple of days." He said kindly, still whispering. He then looked at her intently but then shaked it off and turned back to the teacher.

It was so easy for her, for her to act as if nothing was really wrong. Everyone never actually takes enough interest in her life to see that it is all a lie. Everything about her life is a lie. Ever since she could remember Darias was the only man who had been there. She wasn't quite sure how he could have a child at such old age, but she never questioned him partly because he loved her dearly and she didn't want to hurt his feelings; although, she always wanted to know more about her mother. Apparently her mother had died given birth, but that was all she knew of her. Darias told her not to question anyone of her. He must of dearly loved her for not being able to talk about her ever, is what Hermione would think.

Flitwick droned on for another twenty minutes and Hermione had stopped paying attention about ten minutes into the lesson. Normally she was completely engrossed in every professor's lesson, but today she just couldn't do it. School was her paradise; this was the arena where she could excel and be noticed. She was the smartest in her year and everyone knew it. While it might have caused major teasing by her peers, it caused her to be liked and loved by almost every professor and she took all the love she could get her hands on. The only professor who seemed very disturbed by her was Professor Snape. He took every chance to demean and belittle her as often as he could, although she noticed he did pay more attention to her than the other professors. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something off about him, the way he looked at her, how secretive he seemed to be, basically his whole demeanor was suspicious.

Soon enough the sounds of books moving and feet shuffling and voices talking gave clue to her that class was over. She quickly put her books in her back and stood up.

"Hey Mione, you coming to lunch today?" Harry asked optimistically.

She saw the glimmer in his eyes as he hoped she would say yes. Unfortunately she hadn't been eating much these past couple of days due to her nervousness of returning home and today was no different.

"You know, I've got some homework I need to catch up on for next period so I'm gonna have to say no. Sorry guys." She said apologetically and looked into both of their concerned eyes.

"Oh come on Mione! Please, you haven't eaten for days! And it's the last day of school for crying out loud! You have to eat with us!" Said Ron whiningly eyes begging her to change her mind.

"Really, it is the last day and I think Snape can afford one missed homework assignment from you! You're practically perfect in his class anyways!" Harry said irritatingly.

Hermione gave a sigh while weighing her options. Really she knew she was in no condition to face the entire school in the state she was in. She could already feel the hot tears threatening her eyes as she thought about home.

_Stop it! Get a hold of yourself; you're not even there yet! _She thought harshly to herself.

"Look, I'm really sorry." She said softly as she looked into their non convincing eyes. "I am!" she stated exasperatedly in an attempt to make them understand. They just didn't know her situation and wasn't as if she could tell them either. Luscious would kill her.

With their heads nodding sadly she quickly walked past them.

"I'll see you in Potions class, alright?" She said as she turned now walking backwards and watched them lazily wave at her.

She knew they were irritated with her but there really wasn't anything she could do about it at the moment. She walked down the long, empty halls slowly in an attempt to just go to her room. Her third year at Hogwarts was coming to a close and she didn't want it to end. Things seemed to end well for both Ron and Harry, after all, Harry found his godfather and Ron; well the Weaslys' were just amazing.

Hermione rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of a shadow lurking about. She immediately stopped walking casting glances around her.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Hermione asks into the dark.

Suddenly a dark laugh erupts from one of corners and then turns into multiple people's laughter encasing her.

_Don't panic, just breathe. Whatever you do don't panic. _She thought to herself hands shaking now.

The laughter grew even larger at the young girl's fear, as almost the men could taste it themselves. The laughter kept on going and increasing two folding and suddenly Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop! What do you want from me?" She screamed into the nothingness.

The laughter stopped and a cold eeriness crept its way to her. Hermione was very afraid now. Sure people might say she was always paranoid, but being paranoid had kept her alive all these years. Then she remembered how Draco cornered her early this year. He was so hateful and relished the idea of causing her pain.

_Hermione was walking quickly back to her dormitory glancing behind her back every so often. She had humiliated Draco today in Potions class and she knew he had it out for her. Normally Ron and Harry were constantly by her side, but not today. Today there were at Hogsmeade with Longbottom and she had stayed behind to work on her essay. She rounded the corner and suddenly Draco stepped in front of her._

"_You filthy mudblood! How dare you challenge me!" He spat out. _

_Hermione slowly backed up, hands shaking trying to figure out a way to get herself out this situation. He was her master's son and he was dangerous. She never exactly understand why he hated her so much except maybe because his father did. She was punished often and Draco frequently jumped in on the opportunity to hurt her as much as he could. Something about her made Luscious angry and volatile towards her, but she never knew why. When she finally asked Darias about it he simply said "Luscious just hates everyone. Don't take it personal, just hang in there." _

_Ticking off Draco had major consequences and being caught here alone with him made everything worse. He hated her and had no sympathy and she knew he start changing that today or any day for that matter. _

"_I…I…" Was all she could get out while stumbling backwards._

"_What, suddenly lost you intelligence for speaking now? Ha! You and your lot all deserve to be wiped out of this place. You're dirty, disgusting. You're just filth!" He spat walking slowly towards her._

"_Your…well.." She mumbled out trying to find her voice again. _

_Hermione stood there humiliated while Draco just stands there laughing at her. _

"_Well, I guess now that not only are you filth, but your just plain stupid. Worthless mudblood!" He says with a triumphant smirk. _

_Hermione sees his face, twisting into a condescending glare. __**He thinks he's won. Show some confidence in yourself! **__She thinks to herself. Then, much to the surprise of Malfoy, Hermione stands straight and holds her head high._

"_You're wrong." She says confidently but quietly._

_Malfoy's eyes look sharply at her and that once triumphant smirk that was plastered to his face is now replaced with anger. _

"_What! What did you just say!" He screams at her while she jumps backwards. "You! (pointing directly at her) Why you filthy little mudblood! I'll show you what happens when you challenge Draco Malfoy!" Screaming even louder._

_**I have to get out of here! You stupid little girl! Did I honestly think I could say that to him and honestly get away with it? **__Hermione thought to herself as she panicked. She starts to slowly back away from him then she sees him go for his wand. Her hands shake and now she can't even seem to get hers out as well. Malfoy stalks faster towards her raises his wand to her completely enraged._

"_Reducto!" He screams as the bright light flashes out of his wand._

_Hermione, too stunned to move, just gasps completely wide-eyed as the curse comes hurling towards her. She soon finds herself flying all the way to the back wall and falls with a thud. She hears his footsteps coming closer and raises her head slightly and looks up at him, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. _

"_You disgust me." He spits out as he kicks her in the face and stalks off leaving her alone in the hallway bleeding and weeping her eyes out. _

"Why so scared my dear?" A mocking voice says out of the shadows.

Hermione swiftly turns around and is faced by Crabbe and Goyle. There staring menacingly at her and if looks could kill, she be long gone by now. Their eyes glisten and suddenly Crabbe grabs her by the arm and shoves her against the wall. She cowers beneath him keeping her eyes downcast.

"You worthless little bitch! Did you really think you could just walk away from us." He spits out and then slaps her hand across the face.

She lets out a cry as his hand comes in contact with her skin. The slap was hard and she can now feel blood trickle down her cheek.

"That's enough, Crabbe. The mudblood is mine." A smooth voice says.

Crabbe the releases his hold on Hermione and steps back.

"Sorry, Draco." Is all he says eyes still burning with hate.

Hermione see's Draco's form coming out of the shadows as he slowly makes his way towards her. _Oh my god! What is going to do to me? _She thinks to herself while holding her hand to her swollen cheek. Draco stops right in front of her and puts his hand to her collar and plays with the material with his fingers. She knows he relishes the power he has over her, how he can make her cry, shake, and plead for mercy. He was sick.

"Now, why might you be wondering the halls alone my dear?" He says mockingly while taking his hand on her collar and shoving her against the stone wall.

"Please..plea-

"Please what my dear? Please let you go, let you be." He says wickedly though while speaking softly. "You know I can't do that." He finishes with a smile.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione whispers to him brokenly eyes starting to well up with those cursed hot tears.

"Because I can." He says simply and Hermione starts to sob.

He leans up close to her ear, so close she can feel his hot breath tickling its way across it and then takes his other hand, wand out, and puts it to her neck.

"Crucio." He whispers almost inaudibly.

Hermione's eyes start to roll backwards and her body starts to convulse against him and as soon as he releases his hold on her, a scream rips from her lips as she crashes to the floor. He watches her in sick pleasure as she convulses and writhes in pain screaming like bloody mary. He finally lifts the curse and walks away from her laughing all the while with his companions Crabbe and Goyle leaving her once again on the cold, stone floor in complete shock.

After some time of lying there, she finally has the strength to pull herself up and walk. As soon as she gets up the nausea sets in. She rushes to the nearest bathroom and throws open the stall. As she vomits she hears a wailing down the next couple of stalls.

_Oh great, of all the bathrooms why does it have to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _She whispers exasperatedly to herself. As she finishes, she wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet and slowly opens the stall. And sure enough, Moaning Myrtle is floating by the sink wailing her eyes out. Part of her wants to ask wants wrong, but then there's always something wrong with Myrtle. She rolls her eyes and makes her way back to the hallway. As she leaves she can hear Myrtle screaming at her.

"Fine then! Just throw the stall door through my head and just leave! Fine!" She wails out.

_Great! Not only did I just get hexed by Draco, but now a dead person's mad at me. Brilliant! _She thought with a sigh as she stomped to her room. She checked the hallway before she walked into it just to make sure Draco really had left. _Stupid git! And he calls me disgusting when he's the pig! _She thinks as she makes her way to Gryffindor dormitories.

She approaches the fat lady who is trying to impress her with her opera performance.

"Jelly ant, and I'm sorry. But if I had the time to listen I would." Hermione said apologetically while sniffling.

"Are you alright?" The fat lady asked in usual high pitch voice.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Hermione said giving her a weak smile.

The fat lady smiled in return and opened her door and Hermione stepped though to only bombarded with questions such as:

"Where have you been!"

"You're still not eating!"

"Don't tell me your aneristic or something."

"It's anorexic you idiot!"

"Whatever, I got the point across."

"ENOUGH!" Hermione now screamed at her fighting friends. _Honestly, do they even notice that I'm right here? _Ron and Harry jerk their heads up to Hermione completely taken aback by her outburst.

"Well, it's just that you said you were going straight to the common room and well you didn't even show up for Potions class." Ron said with a gulp avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, and then when we got here you weren't even here." Harry said pointedly his voice laced with accusations.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, there was no way she could tell them that she was on her merry way to the common room when evil git Malfoy hexed her. _That would be a nightmare! _She thought to herself. She needed to lie because she couldn't have them meddling in her personal life.

To them she comes from muggle parents who are dentists and life is wonderful. She would go on and on about how she and her mother would go shopping together and how she missed her parents dearly. They also believed that she went to Scotland every year with her parents so that they would not see the real reason she could not visit them in the summer.

Truth was, she was a worthless slave that somehow, by odd measure, got magic. She always wanted them to know the truth, but they would get so angry they would probably do something stupid, like try to save her or something. But Hermione knew in her heart that she could never be saved.

"Would you two relax or something? Look I was on my way to the common room because I got sick alright. I haven't been eating because I got stuck with this bad stomach flu and happened to have to go to Myrtle's bathroom before class. Anyways, it happens to be none of your business where I go or not." She responded harshly.

_I actually missed Potions class! Oh dear god! What if missed something important or no! my homework wasn't turned in. ugh! This day just keeps getting better and better. _Hermione inwardly groaned to herself.

"Oh, and by the way seeing as to how I missed class and all. Did you two write down what I needed?" She asked softening her tone.

Ron and Harry just continued to stare at her flabbergasted. _Well you two started it! _

"Uh…hello?" She asked with a quizzical eye. Almost immediately both boys shook their heads coming back to reality.

"Oh uh right! Um…I'm going to have to say no to that one." Harry responded slowly.

"I mean when have you ever seen us pay attention enough to actually write anything down?" Ron stated with a laugh.

"Really you two! I have no idea as to how you even passed this year." Hermione said back with a huff.

The three remained silent for some time and Hermione noticed how they looked at her. She was getting tired and her body still ached from the curse that Draco hurled at her earlier. She needed to lay down, to rest. She needed time to adjust to the feeling of going home to tomorrow.

"Look, I know we might have come off harsh but we were just worried about you. I mean we haven't seen you eaten in days and then you don't show up for class. That's just…not normal for you that's all." Harry said quietly eyeing her, no doubtingly noticing her tear-streaked face.

"Are you sure they isn't something you'd like to tell us? I mean, you could tell us anything right?" Ron said softly looking into her eyes.

She knew they didn't buy her lie but the truth would have catastrophic damage if it ever came out. They were her best friends and they shared everything with her. To them, there were no secrets. Well, until now that is. They knew she was hiding something and yet she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Guys, you need to relax. Tomorrow is summer break for crying out loud! Pretty soon we'll all have our freedom! Everything's fine and if it weren't, you two would be the first to know! I promise!" Hermione finished with faked enthusiasm.

But for her, summer break did not mean freedom at all it meant slavery. She knew it was going to be harder on her because every summer Luscious always made sure to beat her harder, to humiliate her more, to belittle her at every moment's chance, to break her. She wasn't sure how he needed to convince himself to continually do this to her, because she had been broken a long time ago. She was nothing, she meant nothing. She was worthless and he reminded her that every day he could.

The two boys waved at her as they left the common room and Hermione decided that she was going to lay down a bit. As she trudged up the stone steps she noticed just how exhausted she was. Not just from the day or the crucio curse on her, but from her whole existence. She was tired of fighting everyday to live. Darias always said 'Never give up!' but even that was getting tiring.

As she reached her room, she collapsed on the bed. Soon enough hot tears welled up in her eyes and proceeded to pour down her cheeks. This was all beginning to be too much to handle.

She cried for what seemed like hours until she fell to sleep still sobbing. She feared tomorrow because tomorrow she knew she had to face him again, Luscious and he was not going to be lenient.

Hermione looked out the window upon arriving at home. She did not ride with Draco and his family considering she was considered filth to them, but was picked up by Darias and one of Luscious' masters.

When she first saw Darias, she ran up to him and hugged him for a long time. He was the only one who actually missed her and he was the closest thing to a father she was ever going to get. When they got in the car she talked to him about school and her friends Ron and Harry. She left out about the details of the time turner and Lupin being a werewolf and of Harry's godfather. He seemed genuinely happy to see her again and listened carefully of everything she said.

As she gazed out the widow, a metal gate arched over the driveway and it said:

Malfoy Manner

But to Hermione it said:

Welcome to Hell

And that's exactly what it was for her, the beginning of Hell.

What did you guys think? Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Just want to thank all of you who have continued to review and keep up with this story!

Another thing is that this chapter is split because I didn't want to spend a lot of time on her background. This is about her and Tom! But this chapter is important in the story- so enough with all this explaining and on with the story!

Disclaimer: Well, as far as I know, I still don't Harry Potter or I would being driving in a way better car than a stupid Explorer.

* * *

Darkness.

That was all Hermione could decipher at her current moment. She slowly opened her eyes but could not tell if they were actually open or if they were still closed. There was nothing, and she was drowning in it. The vastness of nothingness engulfed her as she tried to sit up. She moved her arms and realized that they were held down by a weight. She tried to move her legs, but they too would not succumb. Suddenly that's when it all sat in, the pain. The pain was overbearing and she could not help but whimper. _What is this? Where am I? _She thought hopelessly to herself.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" Hermione cried out with a sob escaping her mouth.

"Crying isn't going to help you, you know." A voice replied in the darkness.

"Who…who are you?" Hermione asked in return still sobbing.

"Clarissa, Clarissa McKnight. You know me, I help in the gardens." She replied gloomily.

Hermione did indeed know her, for she often saw her when fetching vegetables and fruit and such. Clarissa was the youngest one there apart from herself and usually had a quiet demeanor about her. She was quite beautiful and had long blonde hair that she often wore up. Maybe if she was born into better circumstances, that beauty would have been some good to her but seeing as she lived here, it would eventually be her downfall if not already.

Hermione tried to sit up and pinpoint were the pain was, but noticed she hurt everywhere. Her entire body was in misery. She had been beaten and caned before, but this was nothing like that. This was the very definition of pain, something she realized that had a whole new meaning for her. She touched her thigh and realized that there was something sticky and wet. Her knees felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to them at busted them out. Her head felt like it was about to explode, but the worst of it all came from her abdomen area. She slowly raised her shirt and realized that her entire area was covered in that wet, sticky stuff. _What is this? _She thought until an idea flitted through her brain. _No, surely not. Surely he would've punished me that much! _She thought and suddenly she felt sick. The nausea swept over her and finally she couldn't handle it any longer. She turned her head to the side and vomited. Then without cause or reason, she felt a horrid pain in her gut as she was vomiting and noticed that the wet, sticky stuff was flowing out of her.

Blood.

The word was small but the pain was excruciated and without realizing it, she was screaming. Screaming in agony, screaming in her suffering, screaming about her damn worthless life. She was on the brink now, the brink of losing it. She knew that she could take this much longer. She had walked to the edge and this was almost the final push. She was about to fall. Fall to her death. Or maybe she had already died. No, she wasn't dead yet because she could still feel the blood flowing from her. The blood was a sign of her living. And well frankly, she just wanted to die. To get away from all this horridness, all this pain. Her screaming and sobbing permeated through the walls as she realized just how much she wanted to die.

"Like I said before, crying and screaming isn't going to stop any of this. Suck it up. This is your life." Clarissa said coldly.

_This is your life. _

_This is my life. _

Clarissa was right. This was the life she was born into whether she liked it or not, whether it was unfair or not and whether it was just or not. This was as good as it was ever going to get. _And do I really want to go on living like this? _Was the remaining thought. At the end of the day, she was worthless, nothing and was it worth living for? _No. _It was not worth living for to Hermione. This was hell and as much as Potter went on and on about how awful his life was, he did not know the meaning of awfulness. Sure he went through life without his parents and had to deal with the Dursleys, but at least they didn't beat him, starve him or like Clarissa, rape him. In her world, he had it made. She would give anything to have what he has.

So Hermione had made up her mind. She was going to end hers tonight. Tonight was going to be her freedom, tonight was going to be her escape and no one was going to take that away from her. She knew that she was going to be put to work soon that very day and while she even couldn't remember what exactly landed her here beaten and broken, she was going to put it all aside. It didn't matter, the reasons. All that mattered was how she was going to commit suicide.

Suddenly she felt a cold hand strike her hard against the face and her cheek was on fire.

"This one's up. Heard her screaming from upstairs disturbing the master." A man's voice said into the darkness. "Now, you keep your mouth shut unless you want your tiny, pink tongue cut out. Understand?" He said harshly.

"Yes." She replies weakly as she then feels the weight lifted off her arms and legs. The man then roughly takes her arm and yanks her upward forcing a cry from her lips.

"What I say about noises!" The man yells and he now pulls her up the cold steps.

She realizes that her legs can hardly move and the pain becomes almost unbearable. She stumbles with him till he reaches wooden double doors and thrust in insides. Her body crumbles to the floor as soon as he releases his grasp on her and laughter ensues almost immediately. The laughter grows and grows and she now knows that Draco is part of laughing. She doesn't know why she's in there or what she's done to deserve so much pain and humiliation.

The laughter soon then dies down and she hears footsteps approach her. Her brain barely has time to register what is about to happen before the blow takes her face. The blood is flowing now from her mouth and nose as her body is turned on its back from the force of the kick. The man circles around her slowly in silence and then stops.

"Do you know why you're here, mudblood?" The man asks and she now see's that it belongs to Lucius Malfoy.

There's a sinking feeling in the pit of her gut because she knows that if it is her master punishing her, it's not going to end anytime soon. He had this hatred for her that she could never understand. He would find ways to punish her, any excuse was good enough. His hatred ran deep with her and yet she fully didn't know how deep.

"No." She answers quietly almost in a whisper.

"NO! Did you hear that! The girl just said no!" He proclaims loudly to his guests.

Hermione wasn't sure why she was being punished in front of guest, normally he would do this in front of the other servants not here.

"Well then, mudblood, maybe a little heat would loosen you up." He says wickedly.

She's not sure then what he yells but when the bright light hits her, she doesn't care anymore. All she cares about is how her body feels as it is being burnt alive and charred to pieces. She starts to scream and thrash about while barely noticing her torture is everyone else's pleasure.

The flames continue to lick her skin and she can feel her insides melting out. In her mind she knows she should be dead and is trying somewhat to understand why she is even able to think. Her screaming becomes even more loud as the fire still consumes her body. She doesn't care what happens all that she wants is to die.

Suddenly the flames die down into nothingness, but her body is still aching from the pain. She realizes at that moment that he is using magic to punish her and that his guest must all be wizards and witches alike. She is even more afraid, because with magic, torture has no boundaries.

"Care to remember now, my dear?" A voice from the sidelines speaks up. And immediately Hermione realizes what this is all about.

Draco Malfoy.

She should be laughing now, partly because how obvious it was. It was always Draco Malfoy. Everything that she was punished for had something to do with Draco. What she didn't realize was that when she laughed in her mind, she actually was laughing out loud.

"Is this funny to you, you filthy mudblood?" Draco says coldly.

She finds it odd that she can't stop her laughter and continually does so like a person whose gone completely mad. _Maybe I have lost it. Maybe I had lost it a long time ago. _She thinks humorously in her head.

"Shut up you worthless mudblood!" Draco screams.

"Now now Draco, we mustn't loose you temper. Especially on those kind of people. I have a better solution." Lucius replies smoothly.

Lucius says something soft and Hermione can't make it out but, suddenly she realizes that her entire body has massive cuts on them. The cuts run deep and the blood flows out to the wooden floor. Her eyes roll back into her head as she starts to scream again.

All humor is gone.

All love is gone.

All hope is gone.

All that is left is this insufferable pain not just from the wounds, but from everything she has dealt with in her life. She just can't do it anymore. This point she realizes that this is the final blow. This is the push off the edge and all she wanted was to die.

"Crucio!" She hears from Draco's mouth.

Apparently, watching a girl bleeding out and screaming wasn't good enough for him. He needed more pain. He needed to see her suffer and her screaming was giving him the satisfaction that he needed, that he craved. The curse just made the wounds worse, causing them to go deeper to bleed more.

They were trying to kill her; she finally registered. But they were not the ones who she deemed worthy enough to commit the act. _Wait! When did I ever think of anyone unworthy of me? _But it was there, the pride that had been shoved down deep inside of her. She finally got it. From all the beatings, all the belittling, all the demeaning, all the hate, they had never achieved of actually succeeding. Matter of fact, all they did was continually add coal to the slow, raging fire.

She was raging. And for once in her own pathetic little life, she fought back. _Mark my words, you will regret this day. _She thought to Lucius in her head. He was going to pay. Going to pay for everything he ever did to her. And with that thought she turned her head and with a fire raging back, she quit her useless screaming, for he was never going to get the pleasure of hearing that from her ever again. She turned to pierce her fury, driven eyes into her master's but found that it was another pair of eyes boring back into her own. A pair of eyes filled with curiosity and an intensity so much it matched her own.

A pair of red eyes.

_From this day on, I swear to myself that I will never feel weakness again. _

And that's exactly what the man with the pair of red eyes gave her, power.

* * *

Four years later.

Hermione stood on the ledge of the balcony at Hogwarts. Many years had passed since the last time she was called a mudblood by Lucius or Draco. Her last beating by her master triggered something in her brain. She wasn't sure how she had it in her, but after all those years of being beaten down and spineless, she finally decided to fight. They weren't worth losing her life over.

She had stared into the eyes of Voldemort that night and instead of receiving death, as most people did for looking straight into his eyes, she received power instead.

The power to never feel weakness again.

Although he gave her that, she did feel some weakness by his training. His dark curses made her previous punishments like a walk in the pond. But he wasn't trying to break her, he was trying to let hate rule her being. And after a while she found that she could endure any curse hurled at her without screaming or crying.

She was not numb.

She was pissed as hell.

Shortly after that day with Lucius and Voldemort, she finally was given the reasons why Lucius' hated her so much. She was his daughter. The daughter he wished he never had but nevertheless, she was now no longer a mudblood. She was a damn Malfoy, and maybe she was only half but half was good enough. Half gave her respect, a respect that she had never been given before and by being The Dark Lord's apprentice, she was given an even higher respect.

Unfortunately, The Dark Lord found it to his advantage of her best friend being his arch nemesis. She was to remain friends with Harry and Ron and maintain her mudblood status. Remaining friends with them was particularly hard on her given the fact that she hated them, Harry especially. _How it is that one child destroyed the most powerful wizard known to man? _She would continually ask herself. This was a question that could never be fully answered and it angered her so.

She had always known that something about her was off, that somehow her name never fit right. She always wondered why her mother would give her such a weakening name but that too was answered. Right before the murder of Darias Granger he told her that her mother had named her Adonia and that it was he who had changed it. Funny, for someone who had been her father figure for so long, it was so easy for her to kill him. The man was nothing but a pathetic, old fool.

Life had changed drastically for her and ironically, her only true friend became Draco Malfoy. She noticed when he found out about her blood status and her being his half-sister and such, was not too particularly happy about it. He became angry at first and wouldn't speak to her for almost four months.

He never gave his reasons.

She never questioned him either.

They both had a mutual respect for each other. He was just as good a wizard as she was a witch, but seeing as the public eye was constantly on Potter, no one ever noticed them. That was Dumbledore's biggest mistake, not noticing the two in the sidelines. If he had, then maybe he would have changed a lot. But he didn't and that was the greatest Wizarding world's downfall.

She was standing at the top of the balcony because the great war had come to an end. Well to everyone else that is. Harry had finally won and Voldemort died. But everyone should have known that it couldn't have been that easy, but they didn't. Instead they cheered the delusional seventeen year old boy who actually thought he could win.

Funny, everything was about to change for him and the rest of the Wizarding world for that matter.

"Hey, you ready." Said a smooth voice behind her.

About two years ago The Dark Lord knew eventually either he or Harry had to die. Of course he always just knew that it would be Harry's head on the chopping block, not his. But in the event that anything should go wrong, that she and Draco were to fix it. So no, Hermione was nowhere near ready. This was never supposed to happen. It was suppose to be Harry's body sprawled lifeless on the floor, not her mentor's. Either way though, this was their only chance to fix things. To put things back into proper order, back to where they belonged.

"Yeah, let's get going." She says simply and sees Draco walk in front of her and puts his arms around her waist.

"Remember, only turn it back four times okay." Draco's voice says warningly.

"I know, I'm not an idiot remember!" She says curtly back to him then proceeding to turn it back once then twice then three then-

"Wait! What are you- no! you can't do that!" Says Harry Potter running straight towards the two.

Hermione jerks her head towards Harry and givens him a cocky smirk then immediately turns it back twice. Maybe it was the sound of Harry's voice or maybe the sight of running straight into them was what distracted her, but either way it didn't matter anymore. Hermione smiles to herself at his sight as the ground gave way until something hit her.

"_OH MY GOD! I just turned it one far too back! Damnit!" _She screams to herself as she and Draco immediately land back on the same balcony they were before.

Draco immediately relaxes and releases his hold and turns towards Hogwarts entry way.

"So, I was-

"Shut up Draco! I can't find it anywhere!" Hermione says frantically.

"Can't find what?" Draco says.

"What do you think you bloody idiot! The time turner! I can't find it!" She is now screaming as she searches frantically for the little device.

"Would you relax, we can deal with that later. Right now we need to go find James and Lily." Draco says while trying to usher her out.

Hermione freezes, because suddenly it occurs to her that she no longer knows what time period she's in any longer. Her fists start to whiten at the strength of her clenching and her breathing becomes labored.

_We're stuck in a time that we no longer know and without the time turner. Oh I'm going to make someone scream for this! _She thinks angrily to herself.

"What is your problem sis! Look it's no big-

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" She spits out at him. "It happens to be a very big deal considering that that Potter idiot made me turn the turner one back too far!" She seethes out.

The two are very quiet as they continue to stare at each other. Draco's face is completely blank as if he doesn't get what she's saying. Suddenly his face goes white and his nostrils flare.

"You did WHAT!" He screams at her.

"Don't even try Draco." She spits at him while cockily stalking past him towards a boy who is now staring at them.

"Hey you there!" She yells at the boy dressed in Gryffendor's robes. He turns his head either way and then points to himself. "Yeah you! What year is this?" She asks him confidently.

"Uh… it's 1944." He responds apprehensively while eyeing their attire.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you Adonia." Draco seethes out.

"Oh shove it. The only people you'll be killing are the people with Potter branded on them." She replies hotly.

_Perfect. Just freaking perfect. _

_Someone's going to die._

_

* * *

_So tell me what you think!

* * *

Ok I just want to thank these people who reviewed and added me on story alerts! I really do appreciate all of them!

Vichi Arovca

Falke-ness

RoryAceHayden147- oh, thanks for the spelling correction!

Iklepsis

LadyBookworm80

ClaireReno

Morinya

gobby-wobby

Madame Dee

love is overrated

adalis

taxibby

darkREDmist

Gryffindor-Red


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! So please read and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, or my closet would be filled with Coach purses.

* * *

Draco sat nervously in his chair while looking around Dumbledore's office. It was strange considering that he was supposed to be dead, well then again Tom Riddle was supposed to be dead as well but no doubt was parading himself around as a student. He wondered to himself what Tom would be like. Would he be the sweet and charming type or the weird and everyone should've known he would grow up and be a freak type. Who knew?

The office looked the same and that freaked Draco out even more. What was even more frustrating was how Adonia was reacting to all of this. There she was sitting like a freaking goddess without a care in the world. She should have been Hades daughter. She was beautiful, blazing and above of all dangerous. She was Voldemort's lethal weapon. He was always jealous of her regarding that matter partly because he would kill to be in her position. Fate was mocking him, and yet fate had been doing that for years.

The day he found out of her bloodline he nearly wanted kill on her on spot. He sadly had always had some attraction towards her and found it a turn on every time he used crucio on her. She always had this way on whimpering and how he got so close to her face, he could literally feel her breath tingle on his face. To him it was so provocative and the fact that he always did it in the dark or in a closed corner added even more excitement.

No, he wasn't in love with his sister. He just had an overwhelming lustfulness of her. She was so pathetic, so weak and now, she was close to being the most dangerous witch of all time. Voldemort's training did pay off.

Hermione Granger is completely gone. Hermione Granger died and this is what was left of her.

He sighed to himself as he remembered the way she looked into the eyes of Voldemort during her last punishment. They were so full of hate. He never thought she would have so much will to live, to the point of throwing all morality out the door. She had always been so good and kind, always pleasing everyone. He was never sure what ensued the change in her or where it started but the day he saw her bring Bellatrix Lestrange grinding to the floor writhing in pain with a sick smile on her face he knew that she was no longer the little spineless pathetic freak he knew. She was lethal.

The fact that she was sitting in the very next chair with a calm expression on her face in the middle of Dumbledore's office was infuriating. It was as if she had no concept of fear whatsoever. Time traveling this far back was beyond illegal and could easily get both of them sent to Azkaban if ever caught, and Dumbledore was no fool. Without the time turner device, which she just so happened to have lost, they had no way of getting back which meant they couldn't leave if about to be caught either.

So there she sat with a smirk on her face and eyes narrowed with no concept of fear. It was so beyond infuriating. He turned towards her with a huff.

"Do you have any idea what this man could do to us if he ever found out?" Draco asked sharply.

She slowly turned her body and faced his direction her lips turning back into their smirk as she answered.

"What dear brother?" She asked innocently. "Are you afraid?" snickering to him.

"Yeah actually I am!" He proclaimed hotly and narrowed his eyes to her. "And if you knew what was best for you, you'd be afraid as well." He finished rudely.

"Well-

"Afraid of what dear ones?" A voice asked from the back of the room.

Adonia narrowed her eyes wickedly at Draco before slowly turning her body to the now much younger Dumbledore. His beard was considerably shorter and the lines in his face had also decreased impressively.

"Nothing, Professor. My friend just thinks that I should be afraid snakes more often." She answered quickly while Draco just had a confused expression written all over his face. "You see, he happened to have been attacked and I saved him. He just has a slight phobia of them. And well today, we came across a snake and I killed it, but not before my friend ran shrieking his head off." She finished with a laugh.

Draco just stared at her with a dumb expression on his face while she turned and smirked at him.

_Unbelievable! Great! Now she's made look like a total wussy on the first day. _He thought angrily to himself.

"Interesting I see." Dumbledore says while obviously pondering on her story as he glided to his desk.

"Yeah, I find it funny too that she also failed to mention her episode of looking like a stark crazing lunatic as well when she thought a spider was in her hair. Yup, the whole restaurant looked at us thinking she had gone completely looney!" Draco finished with now an equally marked smirk on his face as he whipped his head to his sister.

If looks could kill, he so would be been obliviated by that point. She had daggers in her eyes as she stared him down.

"Funny. Ha. Ha." She seethed out.

The two just continually stared at each other with hateful expressions on their faces. They were quickly interrupted when they heard Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"Well, interesting story you two. So may I ask why you two are wanting to come here, or how you even heard of this school in this first place." He asked with his hands folded together with a diplomatic expression on his face.

"Well sir, we have recently moved here from Europe because of the death of our parents. They homeschooled us because they had no money to send us the school in our area. So we are considered sixth year by you standards. Our parents were the only living relatives we have so, we have nowhere else to go." Adonia said smoothly even wincing in all the right spots.

_I swear, her lying skills should be considered an asset. _Draco thought as he listened to everything his sister said.

"That is very unfortunate, but why did you not go to the school where you were near?" Dumbledore asked with a slightly accusatory tone laced in his voice.

"Because we left, we've been everywhere and we really like this place and so we were hoping that maybe we could finish our last two years here." She said her voice dripping in sweetness.

"Okay, so I expect the two of you are siblings?" He asked looking at Draco.

"No sir, my parents were living with hers' when they all came down with the sickness. We were all very poor and so having four people pay for rent and everything was a lot cheaper than just two." Draco says back smoothly.

Dumbledore remains very quiet thinking about all this information and then proceeds to reach for the sorting hat.

"Well, I guess it won't be too much trouble to put you both on scholarship for only two years. So before I get both of you sorted, what are your names?" He asked.

"Mine is Hermione Granger." She says with a tinge of disgust in her voice.

"And mines Draco Serty." Draco says flippantly.

"Alright well, we'll start with Hermione over here then." Dumbledore says as he places the hat over her head.

"Well Well Well, I sense a lot of power in you. So much power for such young age, far beyond your years. Oh! And anger lurking in your mind. " The hat says and pauses for a second. "Slytherin!" He halfway yells.

Adonia's face contorts into a wicked smile and Draco knows it's because she finally feels as if she has been placed into the house of her birthright. She was a natural Slytherin by bloodline and she had been denied that for so long.

Draco quickly notices the hat about to placed on his head but "Slytherin" is yelled before it gets even close. Draco laughs quietly to himself. It was like a repeat of his first year. The hat didn't even get to head then either.

"Okay, so you're both placed in Slytherin. Your robes will be placed on your beds. Unfortunately because neither of you have bought your books prior to being here, they will be arriving tonight later. I will send someone to get them. So off you go into the dining hall. They're just about to serve supper. You need to eat with your house. Slytherin is at the far left with the green and black robes. You'll notice them first anyhow most likely." Dumbledore finishes as he gets up to show them both the way out.

The two get up and Draco watches Adonia confidently glide across the room. Honestly, the girl had no concept of how bad this could get if they were ever caught. One mistake, one bad move is all it would take for it all to come crashing down. They needed to be careful and she was acting cocky. Draco quickly fallowed his sister out the door and into the hallway.

"Alright, first we need to find out who all the Potters' are, especially if they're more than one. Killing them would be just as good as killing James or Lily." Adonia spoke smoothly.

Luckily there was no one lurking around the hallways to hear their little conversation. He was already feeling apprehensive about them being stuck in a different time than their own. He noticed how she walked briskly down the hallway in her blue jumper that she had bought when they realized it was 1944. She had mentioned that they needed to buy some new clothes to be less conspicuous. Well obviously, the whole school would have noticed if they waltzed in wearing jeans and t-shirts.

"Okay, but we've got another issue with this predicament that we're in." Draco said nervously.

"Yeah what?"

"Tom Riddle. I think he'll be in his seventh year here now."

"Okay, and why is that a problem?" Adonia asked haughtily.

"Uh…well I don't know. Gee? Maybe because he's going to grow up and be the darkest wizard of all time that could so easily kill us if we land on his bad side." Draco seethed out.

"I highly doubt that. I mean, it's not like we're here to stop him or anything. Stop being such a coward." She said rudely.

"Me! Coward! Just because I don't want my head to be disconnected from my body anytime soon does NOT make me a coward." Draco partly yells and quickly looks at Adonia witnessing her perfect eye roll. "You know, it's that kind of attitude you're having that landed the Dark Lord to where he is today. THE GROUND!" He yells.

Suddenly he feels his body being shoved across the hall roughly into the stone wall. He looks into her fiery eyes as she presses her body to him leaning a mere few inches from his own face. A smirk starts to spread across his face until he realizes something hard is being pressed into his neck. He glances down and feels one of her hands grabbing his arm and the other holding her wand to his neck. He gulps slightly in fear knowing that she is not one to be trifled with.

"Okay, you listen to me you pompous, pigheaded idiot and you listen good. First of all, there are so many things Riddle could do to you the least of them decapitating you and while we're on that little topic it would be wise to keep your voice lowered kay? Oh, and in case you forgot, Riddle isn't the only one you should be concerned about, as far as you know I'm the Devil in his very flesh. I can make your life hell. So as far as who to be more afraid of, I'd pick the woman whose been pissed at you for nearly ten years." She spits at him pausing a slight moment letting it all sink in. "So if I were you I would quietly make your way up to the common without a noise. Because if you ever yell about our private information that could send both of us to Azkaban, I'll personally see to it that your tongue will no longer be in operation due to being ripped out of your mouth." She says icily then with a final shove she quickly lets him go and angrily walks off towards the Slytherin common room.

_I swear, that woman has major anger control issues. _Draco thinks irritatingly to himself as he rubs his neck where the wand had been pressed into it. He slowly shakes his head as he thinks about what she had just said to him and makes his towards the common room. He knows that she'll be over her little tirade by the time they get down to eat.

The fact is, whether she likes it or not she needs him to complete her mission and Draco knew it. But he also knows that she could make his life miserable if she wanted to as well. There were certain lines that were never to be crossed with her and he just had. By mentioning Voldemort's death, he reminded her that her attitude exemplified Voldemort's final downfall; pride, his only weakness. Well, Adonia never took weakness too good ever since that last episode with their father.

He knew he was just plain lucky that she only threatened him, because a hex could have been easily hurled at him. As he reaches the common room, he can the faint sound of crashing. He chuckles lightly to himself because he knows it's probably Adonia taking out all of her anger on the dormitories. He trudges slowly up to his dormitories and sure enough, his robes are laid out on this furthest bed. He quickly walks over there and puts them on and hurries back to the common room waiting for Adonia.

He takes a seat at the couch and waits for what seems like hours for her to get down there. He knows that there is no way she has left him behind, because she was not going to face the Slytherin table all by her lonesome self. She might be extremely prideful and cocky, but some insecurities never go away. The waiting continues and finally in irritation he gets up and heads for her dormitories.

_Honestly, what is taking her so long? Does it really take an hour to just put on your robes? _He thinks as he reaches her door.

He starts to pound on the door loudly with his frustration setting in. They were going to miss supper and he was starving.

"Would you hurry up! I'm starving here?" Draco yells through the door.

"Oh shut up! Just hold on a sec." replies a very annoyed female through the other side.

Draco stands there tapping his foot while waiting for her to finally be finished. The door does finally open and Adonia stands there in complete annoyance. He had to give her props, she knew how to clean up nicely. Her long dark hair flowed in waves well past her shoulders and she had put on a nicer jumper. She just rolled her eyes and roughly passed him flowing down the stairs. He quickly followed her towards the dining hall.

"Okay, how do we plan on getting back home?" Draco asks avoiding all contact.

He hated to annoy her like this, but this happened to be a problem and they needed solutions. They couldn't stay in a different time for forever. The time change could have equally drastic effects on both of them, even possibly them no longer existing in the future.

"I don't know. I'll figure some way out. There's probably a spell for that type of thing, it'll most likely be in the restricted section." Adonia says with ease.

Draco breathes a sigh of relief knowing that his sister is already over their past little dispute.

"Okay, we'll start looking tonight then maybe." Draco says as they approach the dining hall doors.

"Ready?" He asks as he looks to her.

He notices a flight flicker of nervousness in her eyes but quickly nods her head and straightens her posture. He then opens the door and spots the Slytherin table immediately. Draco confidently starts walking over there with his sister behind noticing the entire Slytherin table stopping and looking at them. His eyes land on one particular boy who has dark, curly hair, striking eyes and a demeanor screaming that he's the one in charge. _Riddle._ He takes a seat at the far end and nudges Adonia and slightly nods towards Riddle's direction. He sees her gaze at him lightly until Riddle catches her looking at him and smirks at her. He is only returned the narrowing of her eyes as she then turns back towards Draco.

"Hi! You must be knew?" A chipper girl from across the table says.

The girl is honestly breathtaking and has a playful expression on her face.

"Yeah, we're transfer students from Europe. I'm Draco and this is Hermione. What's yours?" Draco says politely.

She flashes him a brilliant smile before answering.

"Mine is Evelyn Lestrange. So, what school did you attend before?" She says friendly.

That was not a question Draco was expecting, sure he knew that someone would eventually inquire but he just wanted prepared. Adonia noticed his stiffening and rolled her eyes in response. She then put her elbow on the table and leaned across towards the girl.

"We had a private tutor. Our parents did not believe in the school system, but they've recently passed so this is our only option. We're both sixth year." Adonia replies smoothly.

"Oh, I thought that maybe you two were related. I'm guessing you're not siblings?" She asks questioningly.

"Oh no, there's no way we could EVER be related." Adonia says quickly with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, I get it! That embarrassing eh?" Evelyn says with a twinkle in eye.

"Ha, you have no idea"

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed but I happen to be sitting right here." Says Draco irritatingly.

_Honestly how is that two people could go on and on as if the person didn't even exist_, Draco continually asked himself. He looked over slightly to the left and noticed that Riddle kept looking over Adonia. He could not tell if the look was dangerous or intriguing. Whatever it was, Adonia needed to be careful.

"May I have your attention please?" Came a booming voice from the front of the room.

Everyone slowly stopped talking and turned to listen to Dumbledore. He stood there quietly waiting for the last of the chatter to die down before continuing.

"Everyone, we have two new students attending our school. Hermione Granger and Draco Serty, would you two please stand." He says politely.

Draco looks over and notices Adonia stiffening. _Surely she's not having insecurity problems right now?_ He questioned himself as he came to a standing position. He slowly leaned towards his sister and whispered quietly in her ear.

"What is your deal?"

"Nothing. Just was trying to keep a low profile and this isn't helping." She whispers back coldly.

"I trust that you will give them both a warm welcome. Now onto other things." Dumbledore continued as Draco and his sister both sit down.

The professor droned well on for another fifteen minutes before allowing everyone to eat. Draco looked at his sister and noticed she was barely eating anything. She just sat there and was picking at her food and kept looking to the left through the corner of her eye. Suddenly she stiffened and her knuckles whitened from the death grip on her fork.

"What is your problem?" Draco seethes out apparently oblivious to whatever was causing her reaction to be so off.

"He's coming." She says through her teeth.

"Oh hi Tom!" Evelyn says happily and gives a smile.

"Hello you too, Evelyn." He says in a very polite voice.

Draco doesn't miss how Evelyn goes all dreamy eyed as she stares at him before realizing how stupid she must look. Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. _Honestly, what is it about this creep that has all the ladies swooning? _Draco thinks disgustingly to himself.

"So, I am Slytherin's prefect and I thought it would good for me to come over to help you two feel welcome. My names Tom Riddle." He says charmingly looking directly at Hermione.

Draco hears her mutter 'Yeah, we already know who you are.' To herself.

Finally Draco gathers enough courage to actually respond.

"Nice to meet you Tom. So, I have question if you don't mind?" He says nicely.

"Yes of course, that's what I am here for." He replies nicely.

"Well, I heard about this class called Defense Against the Dark Arts" He says while Adonia suddenly chokes on her drink and then glares at him. "I heard that they were combining years." He finishes almost laughing to himself at his sister's discomfort.

"Oh, yes. They started that this year. You see, they feel it will help the sixth year students if they have to duel with upper students. You know, the harder the duel the better the practice." Tom finishes lightly who is now sitting right beside Adonia. "But I haven't heard a word from you?" He says seductively and instantly Evelyn's face falls.

"Well, I don't have an overwhelming need to run my mouth to no end." She finishes coldly while giving a swift kick to Draco's leg.

The kick to him by surprise and he winced in pain.

"God! What was that for?" He says harshly.

"What do mean?" She replies innocently.

Draco just scowls at her before turning his head away. He hears her chuckle slightly to herself. Everyone keeps eating and Draco found himself drawn to Evelyn more but also realized that his sister had caught Riddle's eye and could not decipher is that was a good thing or not. Soon the food was gone and it was time for everyone to head off to their common rooms.

Draco stood up about to escort Evelyn back to Slytherin common room when he noticed Tom behind Adonia whispering something seductively in her ears. Her eyes immediately turn wide in fear but quickly contort to anger as she swiftly stands up and turns into Riddle backing him up somewhat before whispering something back. She then suddenly stalks off right towards Draco.

"Room of Requirement, right now." She seethes lowly to him and takes his arm and jerks him away from Evelyn.

Draco looked back and sees a very disheveled Tom lurking in the background eyeing Adonia with lust filled eyes.

Whether that was lust for her body or lust for her blood, Draco had no idea.

* * *

Adonia sat rigidly in her spot eating some of her food. She really wasn't hungry considering the future Dark Lord was sitting right beside her. He had such a suave attitude surrounding him and she partly wondered if maybe he hadn't started his downfall yet. For someone who was so evil, it was hard to watch him be so unashamedly charming. He truly was handsome; there was no doubt about that. He also had every woman in the whole school wrapped around his finger. Of course his curly black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and amazing bone structure helped him. He was just sitting there invading her personal space. Just because he was good looking didn't mean she was going to swoon anytime soon. Matter of fact, she found his charming behavior extremely annoying.

Finally when everyone was getting up to leave, she noticed Draco leaving with Evelyn leaving her alone with blasted Riddle to deal with her own. She was about to stand up when she felt someone close in behind her. She knew it was Riddle. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he breathed into her ear. And very oh so slowly he whispered seductively in her ear.

"You know, you were quite dead on with that little speech on how I could do far worse things. My dear, you have no idea what I could do to you." He breathes to her.

She immediately feels nauseated by his words. _How in the HELL did he hear that? _She thinks to herself fearfully. Her mind immediately goes into seeing everything that he could do to her and she immediately feels scared, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. She finally summons the courage to speak back.

She suddenly stands up, turns into him and backs him up keeping her face very close to his.

"Oh, I'm really sure there's a lot you'd love to do to me but I'm here to let know you won't be achieving them anytime soon. Actually, you won't be achieving them at all." She finishes icily as she continues her closeness.

"So sure about that?" he says seductively smilingly wickedly at her.

She backs him up even more to the point where he's leaning into the wall.

"Yeah, see you in D&D." She says now equally seductively but eyes reading more of anger as she then backs off and gives him a smirk before stalking off rather quickly towards Draco.

She reaches Draco and the two quickly run off to the Room of Requirement. Draco knowing she is feigning confidence but is secretly scared out of her mind.

Fear, something that only weak people feel, was something that Adonia was starting to feel again.

* * *

Here it is! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG everyone! I am so sorry about the wait! Life is like so hectic right now but don't worry, I'm not stopping this story anytime soon! So please forgive me and don't hate me for making you wait!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, or I would be eating Six Cheese Penne Pasta and not McDonalds!

_Adonia laid panting on the cold, stone floor blood trickling lightly from her nose. There was just something in his eyes that made her almost regret her decision in all of this. It was just that she was so angry that she didn't even begin to fathom of the consequences. Fear had been the only thing she knew, and quite frankly, she was just so sick of it. She wanted to feel strong, to feel power pulsing through her veins for once. But right now, she found herself in a situation that she was overly familiar with; weakness. _

"_My young apprentice, do you feel it? Do you feel Hell mocking you as her flames lick your wretched body?" His cackling laugh rang through the dark room. "I want you to suffer, as I have suffered. My pain will be your pain, my enemies your enemies. Now you will fear me, and I alone because no one will ever deliver you into Hell as I have done." Voldemort's shrill voice proclaimed. _

_Her body relaxed at his momentary silence taking in all he had said in slight confusion, but there was only one real thought lingering in her mind. 'Finally, it is finished.' She slowly turned her head towards her master and her heart then nearly stopped dead. The slow and fluid motion of his wand raised to her and her eyes grew wide in terror. _

"_You will be invincible!" He whispered lowly in her ear._

"_Ustulo!" He screamed wickedly with his eyes burning bright red._

_Adonia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to thrash wildly on the floor. Her insides were screaming in pain as she felt like they were literally being charred from the inside out. She opened her mouth as her screams were begging to be released but found that no sound was escaping her lips. The blood that had been trickling from her nose was now pouring as from her mouth as well. Her arms had deep gashes and her abdomen had started bleeding profusely from her navel passage. The blood began to pool elegantly beneath her and the torches' flames on the walls reflectively danced beautifully in the blood. Her face twisted and contorted into an expression of utter terror and pain but her eyes pierced deeply into his filling her with hate. _

"_My dear, it has only begun." He whispered at her broken body. _

_The only noise emitting from the room was his sick, cackling laugh completely void of her silent screams._

Adonia woke in a cold sweat, panting heavily from her dream. The hardest part about it was that it was real. She took slow, deep breaths trying to calm herself down. It was quite ironic actually, she had been fearing D&D all night then she actually dreamed her memory of her first real encounter with the Dark Lord.

'_Now you will fear me and only I.' _His voice flitted through her mind over and over again.

She shook her head and decided to go check the time. _There's no use of staying in bed seeing as to how I won't going to be able to go back to sleep after a dream like that. _ She thought to herself as she then proceeded to slowly get out of bed. She walked quietly to the far end of the room where the clock was.

"Lumos" She whispered and a faint light appeared at the tip of her wand.

She leaned up closer to the clock and it read around 5: 27. _Might as well take a bath and get ready. _She thought to herself as she tiptoed back to her trunk and picked out some clothes to wear. She got her stuff to bathe and headed to the girls bathroom. As she quiet got out of her room another thought crossed through her mind. _Why not use the prefects' bathroom? I mean, no one's going to be using it at this time anyways. _She then smiled to herself and almost skipped back towards the prefects' bathroom. As she reached the door, she looked to the left and right, only making sure that not was watching her and then proceeding to open and enter the bathroom.

The hot water felt good against her body as it lapped her skin and making her relax. She was still somewhat apprehensive about the impending duel with Riddle later this day. He was Tom Riddle and she had no idea how powerful he would be. To be honest though, she was more worried about her precious pride than her actual fear of his power. She didn't want to be humiliated in front of everyone. Obviously she was going to let him win, that is if he proved to be worthy of it. While her pride was almost the most important thing to her to salvage, she was no idiot. Pride was not worth her killing.

She washed her hair and finished her bath slowly before finally deciding to get out. The water pooled at her feet and she suddenly remembered it as once it was blood that had been pooling at her feet. She shuttered involuntary as she remembered once again her master's words, '_You will fear me and only I.' _ suddenly a metallic taste settled into her mouth. She hated herself for being that afraid of him. She knew that the purpose of it would be so that no other opponent would cause her fear. She would become the ultimate weapon, but killing had its aftershocks. The nightmares, the hallucinations, the constant probing memories that always lingered in the back of her mind made it Hell for her. This was not an easy life she made out for herself, but then when was life ever easy for her. She had two choices, one to live as a slave and die as one, or two to live as a monster and die a legend. The latter was so much more enticing. _After all, who cares about morality and goodness? I mean, when did doing the right thing, the noble thing ever help me? It only sent me deeper into enslavement. _She thought bitterly to herself.

She shook off her feelings and made her way to the mirror and quickly changed clothes. It was nothing much, just a navy jumper, white knee socks and black shoes. She took a quick look at her hair and decided to dry it instead of putting it up wet.

"Dessecher." She spoke simply while pointing the wand to her hair and instantly her dried into her normal loose, black curls down her back. She quickly put it up into a loose bun leaving a few pieces here and there, really not wanting it to be in her way. She then gathered up her stuff and quickly left the bathroom back into her own dorm to where the girls would be up and going.

When she reached the room, she put her stuff back into her trunk and proceeding to the common room to find Draco so they could head to breakfast. She found him sitting leisurely sitting in a green chair staring out the window.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She said pointedly shaking him out of his reverie.

He looked a bit startled by her appearance then his eyes suddenly grew very dark and heavy as he pierced into hers. She was a bit taken aback by his dark demeanor and she quickly scanned the room and found that they were alone. _Damn't! Of course we're alone, people are just now getting out of bed at this ungodly hour!' _She thought to herself before turning her attention back to Draco. He seemed positively lethal, a part of him that she hadn't seen since they were quite younger, when he used crucio on her all the time. She finally snapped out of her memories and thoughts and glared right back at him piercing through his eyes. He was trying to intimidate her, but she wasn't sure why though. He slowly started walking towards while never breaking eye contact and she started to slowly back up. Suddenly she stopped. _This is ridiculous! How dare he try to intimidate me! _She finally shook off her questionings and just then rolled her eyes and decided to just go eat alone.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I'd suggest you get over it soon." She said curtly while brushing past him.

Suddenly before she knew it, her upper arm had been grabbed, body whirled around and soon after crashed into the nearest wall.

"What the-" She started but quickly stopped when she noticed she was now caged in by his arms.

He brought his face closer to hers and she could literally feel his hate enveloping her.

"I saw you. Did you really think you could pull a stunt like that and actually get away with it? To go undetected?" He whispered loathsomely in her ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She whispered back matching his intensity with her own.

He just stared her down with his eyes boring into her in complete silence. Finally she had had enough and brought her hands to his arms and tried to push him off. He immediately then grabbed her hands and crashed them back to the wall.

"Riddle." He spat out. "You were eye sexing him so obviously, it looked like he was giving you an orgasm." He finished coldly.

Adonia just stared at him incredulously while trying to figure out in her mind what in hell's blazes he was talking about. Yeah she had talked to Riddle, but only because he indirectly threatened her. She knew his gesture came off as hitting on her, but that's because Riddle's not a moron. He wouldn't dare threaten her publicly. But either way, why would Draco care so much anyhow. He could less if she jumped off a cliff and died.

_Unless- _ A smirk started to form on her lips as she thought about her situation.

_Unless he's jealous! _She thought triumphantly. He was jealous! That's why he was so pissed at her.

Her smirking and silence was starting to get to him and she noticed it, which made her smirk even more. He then, out of frustration, pulled her to him slightly then hit her back against the wall hard. This time though, she was going to say something about it. If he was looking for a response, then sure as hell, he was going to get one!

"What dear brother? Are you angry because I'm consorting with the enemy?" She said coldly and he responding by digging his nails further into her skin.

His eyes started to calm much to her dismay and she decided that he was fizzling out too early.

"Or is it, because you wish it had been you I was eye sexing instead?" She whispered lowly almost seductively.

And there it was, the blazing fire in his eyes came back tenfold and suddenly his hands left her arms and went directly to her waist digging into it hard. He put his leg between hers and then roughly pushed her even more into the wall, his lips lightly grazing in her ear.

"You know dear sister" He spat the last word, "You shouldn't really tempt me while I'm in this state, because quite frankly, I don't give a damn when you say no." He whispered dangerously.

His words made her internally cringe, not necessarily because this was her brother talking this way but simply because he was really the only person besides her master that could make her weak at the knees.

No, she did not love him.

But she decided to take advantage of the situation at hand. After all, it did make her feel powerful to know what she was doing to him.

He then turned his face to hers while his lips were just mere centimeters from her own. Her eyes grew dark and she leaned into him immediately noticing his breathing hitching, and inwardly smiled to herself for being such a sadist. He thought she was actually going to kiss him.

"And why would I ever want to say yes to you?" She whispered in disgust.

His nostrils flared and he opened his mouth about say something when he immediately jerked away from her from them both hearing people starting to leave the dormitories. He glared back at her and noticed that her eyes were really dark and just couldn't make out whether it was from lust, hate or both.

"This isn't over." He spoke coldly to her.

"Whatever you say dear brother." She said with a smirk then nodded to the door. "Now, can you just pretend that none of this ever happened so I can finally go get some food?" She spoke curtly.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Let's get going." He spoke with a huff and the two proceeded to the Main Hall.

Adonia and Draco entered the Great Hall and immediately noticed Riddle being already there. She saw out of the corner of her eye Draco stiffening and a glare starting to form on his face. They both continued to make their way to their seats, Draco still angered by the mere sight of Riddle. Adonia then discreetly leaned into his ear.

"Would you relax, it's just Riddle. He means nothing to us." She whispered softly.

"That isn't what I saw last night." He muttered.

"Well, if you just would've met me in the Room of Requirement last night, you wouldn't have your panties in a wad." She responded angrily.

"Yeah, well if you just-

"Hey guys!" A bouncy voice broke their low conversation.

Adonia and Draco immediately broke out of their little world and looked at the girl in front of them.

Evelyn just sat there looking at the duo inquisitively.

"Oh uh, hey Evelyn!" Draco finally responded in fake enthusiasm.

"So, excited about D&D this morning?" She chirped.

Adonia then proceeded to choke on her orange juice much to the humor of the entire table. Draco just looked confusingly at her and then to Evelyn.

"That's first period?" Adonia asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah silly! Didn't you look at your schedule?" The girl said.

"Oh my god!" was the only response that kept coming out of Adonia's mouth.

She was not expecting this. She figured she would get some down time between now and dueling. _Well apparently not! _She thought as she inwardly groaned to herself.

"Okay, I'm so lost right now." Draco finally said.

Evelyn then giggled before responding.

"Well, the whole school knows that Tom and Hermione here are going to duel in class today." She replied cheerily.

Adonia choked again.

"What? Why?" She almost all but yelled.

"I don't, good news travel fast I guess." She replied. "Anyhow, I'm pretty excited about it. Tom looks absolutely marvelous when he duels!" She said dreamily. "You know though, he's never lost a match before. Anyways, I hope he lets you down easily though, just because you're a new student in all. He wouldn't want to humiliate you or anything hopefully." She finished as Adonia snickered.

"Yeah, not humiliate me." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly she noticed Draco's bad demeanor immediately shift. Understanding finally came across his features as he figured out that Adonia was coming onto Riddle, she was threatening him. A smirk then started to appear on his lips.

"Oh this is gonna be good. Real good." He spoke confidently with his smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, glad to know that someone finds my humiliation entertaining." Adonia spoke curtly.

"Whoever said anything about you being humiliated?" He spoke with a wicked smile.

Finally confidence had been restored to herself. Draco looked at her basically saying "Let's bring the bastard down!" she shook her head in silent laughter. She would give anything to bring that asshole down publicly but also knew this was her chance to see just how far he would go in public with her. She knew that whatever he would do publicly he would do worse privately.

The rest of meal was eaten with laughter as the trio talked on and on about nothing in particular and Adonia noticed how Draco really seemed to take an interest with Evelyn. _I really hope she's a decent witch. Draco deserves a strong woman by his side. _She thought to herself. While she was never disgusted with his infatuation with her, matter of fact she understand it perfectly knowing that neither of them knew they were related till both were thirteen years of age, she could never feel the same way about him.

The breakfast was finally done, Adonia noticed Riddle taking his leave and give her a discreet smirk before stalking off to the classroom. She slowly got out of her seat and made her way off to D&D alone, because her ass of a brother abandoned her by taking off with Evelyn.

As she approached the room, she noticed that everyone was in their seats and she immediately scanned the room for Draco. To her anger, she found him sitting with Evelyn and he gave her an apologetic look while she returned a harsh 'go to hell' glare. Then, if matters couldn't have gotten any worse, she noticed the only available seat left with sitting right smack by Tom freaking Riddle. That's when she pierced daggers into Draco's eyes as she stalked over to her seat.

"Ah, I see the newbie finally showing up for class." Riddle's voice said sarcastically.

All Adonia did was roll her eyes and proceed to get her stuff out.

"Had me thinking you were going to back out for a minute there." He continued as she felt his eyes on her.

"Oh I promise you that you would've been better off that way." She spoke tauntingly as she finally turned to face him cockily.

He raised an eyebrow at her and his smirk grew even bigger.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to test that theory now aren't we." He said sardonically.

She just simply smirked at him back and returned her eyes to the front as the teacher made his way.

"Hello students, well today as all of you know is dueling practice. Now I have chosen Tom here to be my example since obviously he's the best in the class and he will pick out his partner. All you need to do is to just observe the two up here and practice safely on your own." He spoke cheerfully. "Tom." He said looking over towards him.

Tom swiftly and gracefully got out of his chair and walked up to the front. He scanned around the room and secretly Adonia was almost shaking on the inside. She knew however, that she was perfectly capable of keeping up with him, but just hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself because of the nerves. The other side of her was just excited to see him flustered because she knew he thought she would be like everyone else. He had never been challenged before in his life.

"Adonia." He spoke confidently.

_Guess this is his lucky day. _She thought cockily to herself.

"Tom, I don't know if Miss Granger here wants to duel the best student on her first day. Maybe-

"No sir, it's perfectly fine. I promise." She spoke with her voice dripping in sweetness.

The professor looked a little uneasy and then looked back to Tom.

"Just remember to go easy on her." He spoke warningly.

"Why of course professor. I wouldn't have it any other way." Tom said politely as he extended his hand to help Adonia on the platform.

She gracefully took his hand but noticed the undeniable spark the jolted between them. She shivered involuntary and looked deep into his eyes.

"You know, there's still time to back out." He whispered lowly.

Her eyes darkened and a smirk danced across her lips.

"Oh wouldn't you like that." She whispered coldly.

They then bowed and turned. With each step she took, she felt the raw power pulsing through her veins. She was high on it, this was what she craved, what she needed. With her back still turned a voice range through the room and reverberated through the walls.

_So it has begun. _

"Stupefy!"

Tom's curse came rocketing towards her body but she just simply flicked her wrist shrugging her shoulders boringly.

"Protego"

"Expelliarmus!"

She then ran and ducked to the side avoiding his curse but then from her crouching stance she delivered another blow. She wasn't finished yet.

"Impedimenta!" She yelled!

This time it was Riddle who ran and ducked obviously not expected her to recover so fast.

"Reducto!"

"Protego!"

With the light that jetted from the tip of her wand, the curse hurdled straight towards Riddle who then proceeded to duck but still got his leg hit which sent him straight back to the wall. By this point everyone was on their feet cheering and yelling. Some were for Riddle, others were for Adonia. The crowd was just in complete shock due to the fact they had never seen Riddle so befuddled.

_Surely you have more in you than that! _She thought disgustingly to herself. Honestly, there was no way this was his peak. She scoffed at him and was about to walk off when she saw it.

The faint tinge of red outlining his eyes. He was peering straight into her with so much hate and disgust in would have normally made a girl run and hide. But Adonia wasn't just an ordinary girl, and this excited her.

"Gravo!"

"Impedio!"

"Expolsio!"

"Comburere"

"Glac-

"That is quite enough!" The professor's voice screamed though the entire room. "My god, do either of you know no decency!" He continued.

The room grew dead quiet and the two eyed each other both panting heavily.

"Detention!" Yelling. "Both of you see me immediately after class! I am most disappointed in you both." He finished while ordering them to their seats.

Adonia slowly stalked her way to her seat and landed with a huff. After all, he wasn't the easiest person to duel with. _Great, now I have detention with this idiot! _She thought to herself as she eyed him with disgust. As her eyes made contact with his, she immediately felt a probing in her mind. _Legilimens. The bastard. _Her eyes grew dark as she felt him trying to enter her mind. She was well beyond trained to keep him out, but decided to aggravate him further.

"_Careful Riddle, may not like what you find." _She spoke to him in her mind and immediately saw his smirk falter and him death grip his desk. He then looked into her eyes and she smirked at him when he looked at her menacingly.

Finally the bell rang snapping them both out of their reverie. Adonia was about to stand when she heard a girl call out her name.

"Hey Granger! Girls, don't you think it's time to teach her a lesson about actually fixing her hair in the mornings. I mean, after a performance like that you could barely call her a female at all." She spoke laughingly while sauntering over to Tom.

"What do you think Granger?" She continued.

Adonia eyed the girl coldly and squared her shoulders to her.

"Oh my god!" She began perkily. "I must have totally forgot when I actually asked your opinion on my obviously intimidating femininity to you!" She finished still perkily. "Or was it because, I could care less what you have to think about me since you're the one that so obviously has the insecurity problems." She finished wickedly.

The girl eyed her but quickly backed off when she noticed just how dark Adonia was staring her down. The girl quickly looked at her feet and blushed at her embarrassment.

"Now, what were you saying again?" Adonia continued to probe.

"Nothing." She muttered out quietly.

"I'm sorry what?" She still pushed.

The girl's eyes became glassy and tears started to spring from them.

"I said nothing!" She finally got out and with that ran out the room sobbing.

Adonia just smirked at her direction. _That's what the bitch gets for being a moron. _She thought smugly to herself. She then looked over at Riddle eyes and noticed something new had been set in.

Wonder, and maybe a little of lust.

"Now, into my office immediately!" The professor's voice rang through.

So! Please review and tell me what you think!

BTW, these are some of the spells I used and their meanings. Some are Latin. The Latin based ones are really dark magic that is really old. It's extremely advanced and almost completely unheard of.

_Ustulo:To burn/ to scorch_

Dessecher: to dry

Impedimenta: freezing/knocking back

Gravo: to suffer

Impedio: to hinder

Expolsio: To explode

Comburere: to combust/ to burn


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this a video I made of this fanfiction. I will be updating this week, almost have the chapter finished!

Here's the link!

.com/watch?v=Awd63dgTxic


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I swear I didn't forget about all of you! Life just happens and I wasn't able to update as quickly!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Adonia looked at her professor innocently with wide doe eyes. Beside her sat a very angry Tom Riddle who was looking very calm and collected, but Adonia knew better. She side glanced at him and noticed his face was slacken, but his eyes said otherwise. He was livid, and there was a fury there underneath his mask of innocence. She wasn't quite sure whether to be afraid or satisfied that she actually pissed off Tom Riddle.

"Look professor, I honestly don't know why you're so angry with us. I mean we are obviously the most advanced students in the class and well, we just went to more, uh how shall I put it- colorful spells." Adonia spoke with her voice dripping in sweetness.

"The point Miss Granger, that was very dark magic both of were doing and completely prohibited on these premises. I know you might be new around here, but Mr. Riddle is quite aware of the procedures here, so he has no excuse." The professor spoke sharply.

"We are sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Replied Adonia apologetically.

"Good then, you both have detention for the rest of the semester with me at six o'clock every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Understand? I expect for you both to be here tonight." Said the Professor eyeing both of them.

"Yes sir." Was all Tom said then hanging his head down feigning shame.

The professor then gathered up his things and put them into his large, leather briefcase. Slowly rising to a stand he looked at them quizzically while shaking his head.

"Really, what I am going to do with you two? Well, at least I know that Hogwart's will be graduating at least two fine students." He said with a small smile while walking towards the door.

Adonia stared after him while fidgeting somewhat in her seat. _Calm down you coward! You just showed Riddle you were more than capable of handling him, you should be happy! Now, get a hold of yourself! _She thought sternly to herself. After all, he didn't think she would be able to do anything, and certainly not spouting off dark magic successfully without any after affects. She should smirking with pride. But then why was she so all of a sudden nervous? She slowly rose out of her seat and picked up her bag, throwing it on her shoulder when she noticed the professor reach the door.

"Now you two, don't be late for your next class. I won't excuse you from it." The professor said chastening them both.

"Will do sir!" Tom replied nicely.

"Good, I'll see both tonight then." Was all he said as he shut the door behind him.

Adonia started walking off rather quickly when before she knew it, she was being pushed back rather aggressively and shoved into the wall roughly.

"Right as HELL it's not going to happen again!" Riddle said venomously.

She looked up into his eyes and noticed the fire blazing, and she swore on everything holy that there was a red tint outlining his enraged eyes. She thought that if she was ever found in this position, she would be somewhat afraid, because no matter the difference of appearance, Riddle and Voldemort were one in the same. But, instead she found herself slightly annoyed. For some reason, she was in was in one of those 'why don't you just go screw yourself' moods and just rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You know, this is the second time I've been so rudely shoved into a wall today and you know what, it's getting really irritating. So, if this is all you're trying to do, a sad attempt of intimidating me, I'm going to leave. SO GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She yelled while shoving him slightly backwards but found her wrists were caught in his hands and her entire body was then pushed back even harder into the wall than before.

He leaned into her face very closely, his lips were just mere centimeters away. For some odd reason, apparently her little tirade hadn't pissed him off and she knew it. Because a new emotion flooded into his eyes when she yelled at him and it did not go unnoticed by her before he successfully pinned her to the wall…again.

Her breathing became slightly more labored, and her heart began to race and not from being afraid. She could feel the slight tingling of his breath on her lips and the intoxicated smell infiltrating her nostrils. _Okay, so maybe Draco did see something. _A smirk started to form on her lips and a satisfaction began to well up inside of her.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of doing to you." He whispered seductively to her.

Her breathing then hitched because at this moment, she was pretty damn sure what he _was_ doing to her and it excited her. She then seductively licked her lips and heard his quick intake of breath. His hands on her wrists slowly came undone and then ever so slowly slid down her arms and she felt fire wherever his fingertips grazed her.

"You need to be more careful Miss Granger." He whispered to her as his hands slid down and grabbed her waist.

She nearly gave out at the way he spoke her name and she inwardly laughed, her smirk growing more prominently now. She then quickly grabbed his neck and pulled herself right into his ear, smirking even more at his stiffening. She let out a small breath into his ear, while tangling her fingers into the base of his curly, black hair.

"I believe it is you that needs to be more careful Riddle." She whispered seductively and heard another quick intake of breath.

This entire ordeal was extremely provocative and she was loving every bit of it. She snickered slightly, then pushed him backward successfully catching him off guard as he stumbled slightly releasing his hold from her waist. She then stalked to the door and opened it. As she held onto the door, she turned her head back towards him and gave him the world's biggest smirk as she noticed his angered, lust filled eyes.

"Goodbye Riddle." She said cockily and then walked off towards her next class leaving him in complete wonder, alone.

No one needed to know about this, and sure as hell Draco didn't either.

* * *

Draco waited nervously in his seat in potions for his sister to arrive. It had been at least twenty minutes since class had started and he was starting to get worried. He looked casually to his right and witnessed Abraxas Malfoy whispering to Evelyn and her blushing like nothing else and then turning her head. It was strange seeing his grandfather being so…well so perverted all the time. _Well it's not like I haven't been the same way. _He thought to himself, but still it was just different seeing his seventeen year old grandfather acting that way. But then thinking of Abraxas made his mind wonder to Riddle and his sister.

_Oh god I hope he hasn't done anything to her! _He thought to himself but then a loud noise came from the back of the room startling him out of his thoughts.

"Miss Granger, I do believe you are late. Pray tell why it took you nearly twenty-five minutes before decided to come to class?" The professor spoke snarkily.

Immediately Draco turned around and beheld his sister and was surprised to see her smirking slightly before she quickly turned it into a sweet smile and said softly answered the professor.

"I'm sorry sir, I just got lost. I'm still trying to find my way around here and everything." She spoke while taking a seat beside Draco.

"Alright, next time find a chauffeur and don't repeat this again." He said nastily.

"Yes sir."

Draco turned harshly to his sister, gripping the desk.

"Where HAVE you been?" He whispered harshly.

She just simply rolled her eyes and turned slightly to him.

"Well in case you forgot, I was rather detained by a certain someone." She whispered back agitatedly.

"Okay, so that does-" He stopped mid sentence when another loud noise erupted from the back of the room.

This time the Professor slammed his booked down.

"Merciful Merlin! What is wrong with you people! Can't you ever find it to be on time for once?" He yelled.

"Speak of the devil." Adonia said under her breath and Draco turned back and noticed a very disheveled Tom Riddle.

"Sorry sir, I was….er, detained." He spoke quietly as her started walking towards Abraxas.

Adonia turned swiftly in her seat and waved enthusiastically at him with a fake smile plastered all over her face and receiving a hard glare in return.

"Well, apparently someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said just loud enough for him to hear and sent the whole class rolling into fits of laughter.

Tom only gave her the 'just go rot in hell' look before returning quietly in his seat beside Abraxas. Draco couldn't quite make out what exactly Abraxas said but it must have been uncalled for, because of the stare he got in return from Riddle then a "Shut Up" to finish it off. Abraxas sank a little lower in his seat.

"Alright class! Order! We actually have something to learn today people!" Yelled the professor.

Eventually the class became quiet and the professor picked up his book off the floor and flipped it back open.

"Okay, everyone turn to page 13, chapter two. We're going to learn about ethical magical potions today." He said as he sternly commanded the attention of the class.

The lesson droned on and on then successfully became boring. Pretty much everyone was either zoning out or writing notes to each other. Abraxas was keeping his eyes downcast and Riddle sat completely calm looking as if he was paying attention but his eyes was in a completely different world. _Probably has something to do with DADA. _He thought to himself while shaking his head.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. Why would Adonia come in smirking all over the place and Riddle giving her the hate look? None of it made any sense. If they got in that much trouble after class, both of them should be angry not just one of them. Unless something else happened afterwards. He had had enough of guessing, so he turned to his sister to find out.

"Hey" He whispered. "What happened after class?" He spoke but she gave him no response.

Matter of fact, she didn't even acknowledge he spoke to her at all. He started to feel the anger well up in him that he was being so easily ignored but then noticed her eyes were practically scrutinizing something to the left of her. He followed her gaze and rested on a student who sat still in his seat obviously paying attention to the lesson. He looked somewhat scrawny and like a nerd. He wasn't so sure why Adonia found him so interesting but then something came to his attention when the student turned his head slightly.

He had the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen. The student then turned even more and his eyes connected with Draco's and gave him a hard, hateful stare, almost as if silently challenging him somehow.

_Where have I seen those eyes before? _The thought rang in his head for the remainder of class.

* * *

So, it was a little short but please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I know you all hate me! Life really sucks right now, and I was seriously done with story, but thanks to a certain reviewer (Morinya, thanks so much!) the story is back on! Anyways, I thought about changing the rating to M for this fic, cause I have some ideas for that. So much feedback would much appreciated! Just let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing.

* * *

Adonia stared at the young man across from her. _Those eyes, I've seen those eyes before! _She thought to herself. Immediately she felt Draco stiffen beside her, she knew he sensed it too. The young man was staring directly at Draco with this cold calculating expression. An expression of pure hatred. It was quite bizarre, a man hating him for no apparent reason. _Strange. _

"Where have we seen him?" Draco whispered in her ear.

Adonia stared harder at the guy and he then locked eyes with her, his gaze was so intense, so cold, so- intoxicating. _Get a hold of yourself; you have a job to do! _She chided herself silently.

"I have no idea." She breathed back.

She continued to look into his eyes, never backing down, as if she were drawn to them. She had never felt a pull this strong before.

"Mr. Evans, I am aware that you are new here but it would do you a bit of good to start paying attention!" Slughorn's voice rang out.

_Evans, I've heard that name before!_ She thought as he turned his head away towards the professor. Her gaze scrutinized the back of his head trying to figure him out. _Legilimens__ I'll just go into his head! _She thought triumphantly!

She barely whispered the word but found he was blocking his thoughts. She probed harder and narrowed her eyes at his back but came up with nothing. _This idiot is closing his mind! How does he even know occlumency! _There was only one other she knew that had that skill mastered and he was sitting across the room probably plotting ways to torture her back in the common room.

Immediately out of frustration, she slapped her hand on the desk. Hard. Suddenly everyone in the room turned around to face her.

"Miss Granger, what on earth is the matter?" Slughorn said in a voice laced with annoyance.

She glanced over at Evans and noticed him smirking. She threw him a dirty glance before turning her attention back to the professor. She needed out of here, fast.

"Professor, I don't feel very well." She said while feigning sickness. "I think I need to see the nurse." She gulped out attempting to stand but staggering backward, hoping it would be enough to convince him.

"Oh, well of course. Just let me have someone escort you," he said as he glanced around the room. His eyes immediately landed on Evans. "You, Evans. You were there just this morning. Could you please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing?" He said.

"Of course sir." He said standing up and walking Adonia's way.

He reached her desk and took her by the arm.

"Come on." He said huffily.

"Thank you so much." She responded as they walked out the door.

They walked down the hallways without much of a word then suddenly Evans let go and harshly turned around to face her.

"Might I ask you why you were trying to invade my privacy?" He spat out with narrowing eyes.

Adonia just looked at him with fake confusion.

"Excuse me, invasion of your privacy. I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Granger." He spat. "I saw what kind of spells you were using with Riddle back there." He finished backing her into the wall.

Her breathing hitched, at his closeness. He was trying to intimidate her. _The bloody idiot is trying to intimidate me! Like hell he is! _Suddenly she had her wand out and pointing into his gut.

"Look I don't know what you're playing at, but in case you haven't noticed Riddle can spouted off a few of his own. He tried to probe my mind right after class. So maybe before you start pointing fingers, start watching your own back." She finished harshly.

He just stared at her wide eyed, obviously not expecting her to have retaliated.

"Wait, so he tried to go into your head as well?" He asked still very wide eyed.

She breathed out a little and lowered her wand.

"Yes, as matter of fact. He attacked me after class. That's why I'm not feeling so well. I got scared during the duel, that's the only reason why I pulled out those kind of spells. He's not as polite as people take him to be." She finished warily.

"Oh I know, you see, that's why I'm here." He said lowly.

Adonia stared darkly at him processing this information. Truly whoever this man was, he was really dense. Who would go off saying all this information to an unknown stranger? Not that she was complaining or anything; this is exactly what she needed. Someone who could easily trust her, a pawn.

"You think," she said whispering while looking at the hallway, "that maybe he's up to something?" She finished lowly.

"Exactly, I'm not from the time you see." He finished even more lowly.

Her eyes went wide and she swallowed. Suddenly she felt faint because she realized now where she had heard that name before, where she had seen those eyes before. This was not good, oh god this was not good! She staggered backward at the realization.

"Harry," she breathed out.

He stared at her for a moment. His eyes pierced into hers as if he was deciding whether or not to say anything. Her stomach clenched but she soon realized she had to feign happiness and relief that he was there. So before he even knew what hit him, she had nearly rammed him into the opposite wall while engulfing him into the biggest bone crushing hung ever possible.

It was disgusting.

"Oh Harry! Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!" She said while crying. "I tried so hard to keep all these pretenses up! But I just couldn't bear the thought of everything you lost!" She cried out.

She felt him stiffen but then slowly relax hugging her back.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" He asked quietly.

She quickly drew back and looked innocently in his eyes. Oh she was good, real good.

"This war came with a price, every summer that I watched you go back to those wretched Durselys, and the fact that Dumbledore died, and then Sirius. I just, well I just couldn't do it anymore. I thought that maybe if I went back and either kill Voldemort now, or at least make him change, I could go back to a future where Dumbledore was alive, Sirius was sitting at the dinner table and well, maybe your parents too." She finished as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Immediately his eyes softened at her confession.

"Oh Mione," he breathed but then his eyes hardened again. "What's the deal with Malfoy then?" He asked harshly backing up.

_Damnit! Think Adonia think! _She breathed slowly then it hit her. She looked down the hallways making sure it was deserted as if she were saying something that couldn't be said aloud.

"I overheard the Death Eaters sending Draco on a mission. I knew that he was my only chance. So I lied, I told him that you were the reason I lost everything, that it was your fault I had to Obliviate my parents and etc. He so easily believed me. When I saw you that day, it nearly killed me that you thought something was going on." She finished as she hung her head low.

Immediately before she realized it, Harry had wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her to himself. She wanted to vomit. Here was the very man who killed, no who murdered her Master and he was embracing her. She wanted to be sick. But instead she put her arms around him and clung onto him crying.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay. We're going to be alright." He said sweetly as he continued to hold her.

Adonia cried more fake tears and began to slightly shake in his arms, and then suddenly another idea popped in her head. Her body then stiffened and she grabbed his shirt and looked into his eyes feigning intense fear.

"Oh my god Harry! What if he hurts me? I mean I went into Slytherin to get closer to him, but what if he," She faltered. "Oh god." She finished looking at him with wild eyes.

Harry then grabbed her harder and looked straight into her eyes, buying all her lies.

"You listen to me Mione, I will NOT let him touch you! I know I'm in a different house, but I promise you I will keep you safe!" He said fiercely.

She just nodded then ducked her head to his chest still clinging onto him. She was beyond disgusted with herself, hanging onto him like a pathetic, insecure, little girl; but the knowledge that he was believing her excited her. It was stroking her ego and she was loving it. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck softly smirking to herself.

Oh she was good.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing." Harry said softly.

There was no way in hell, she was going there. If the nurse saw all the scars, even the ones due to dark magic, there would hell to pay. It would blow her cover in an instant.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here. " She said quickly, hoping he would take the bait.

"Okay, are you sure?" He said as he let her go and looked at her warily.

"Yes, much better!" She responded with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Okay, how bout we go to the Astronomy tower?" He said with a smile.

"Sounds perfect, but then I have to go to class afterwards." She said sternly.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"Some things never change. Well let's go before this polyjuice potion wears off." He said as he took her hand.

They started walked toward the Astronomy tower while Adonia was ready to kill someone. _Of all the people to come ruin this plan, why Potter? _She thought to herself agitatedly.

* * *

Draco literally destroyed everything in his room. _Everything. _It was beyond infuriating, Adonia clinging onto that bloke like nothing else. He screamed.

"EXPULSO!" He screamed at the window.

Instantly the window exploding and glass went everywhere. Tiny pieces of it jabbed into his skin and he could feel the drops of blood oozing from the wound. But he didn't care.

He didn't care about the wounds.

He didn't care that he was in the wrong time period.

He didn't even care that not only was he in the wrong time, but he was stuck.

No, all he cared about was that Adonia was all over a complete stranger. First Riddle, now Evans.

He was done. He loved her for so long, and he didn't even care that she was his half sister. God he was disgusted with himself. It was sick. It was incest.

_It was wrong. _

But so was murder, but nobody cared about that?

He was done. He was so beyond done, and this time she was going to pay for what she made him go through day in and day out. There was hell to pay.

It may not be today, and it may not be tomorrow. But she was going to pay.

* * *

Merry late Christmas everyone! Happy New Year!

So, please review!


End file.
